Black Rose: Beginning of the Lost Age
by SkyNymph
Summary: A story about a war to rid the world of a cursed item and how the Elemental Stars got into Vale.
1. The Meeting

PROLOGUE

Dark shadows cast themselves upon each other in an effort to create eternal dark.  Immense stone gargoyle statues watched the golden moonlight filter through the grating on the castle's granite floor.  Auric streamers caressed an obsidian petal.  The night's light could not be withheld from the thorny atrocity.  Each ebony oval drank in the small dribble of neon from above through the crystal casing.  An enchantment could not last forever…

*                                                         *                                                            *

CH. 1 – THE MEETING 

            Ghostly shadows drifted from aspen to pine in an effort to confuse a weary traveler.  _Nymphs never seemed to tire of their meddling in other's affairs.  _In fact, he could not seem to remember a time when they didn't.  Hours usually pasted quickly for him when he passed through a forest.  Never had its spirits been so restless.  _Tree spirits.  Bah!  _Each thought became more bitter as he trudged on.  A vine snaked onto his path.  _Nice try,_ he thought as he stepped over it only to trip on another hidden under the decaying leaves.  "Blast you!" he cursed at the rustle of tree branches.  Their laughter was often mistaken for wind whistling through the crowns of the wooden giants.  _Women!  _He thought.  Even those that weren't human gave him trouble.  Instantaneously one of the branches caught fire and the rustling stopped.  Speaking across his extended hand, he sneered, "That'll teach you to mess with a fire adept!"  Immediately he regretted his words.  It was one thing to go up against one dryad, but a forest full?  Branches and vines whipped and lashed at him, tearing, clawing, seeking revenge against this young man who would dare attack them.  "You are a fool!" they seemed to voice as he ran.  "An impudent little fool!" Casting fire about him in an effort to protect, he fled towards the exit.  Just two miles away…

            What felt like hours later, he collapsed outside the forest boundaries.  Several cuts were inflicted on his body, scattered around the bruises blanketing his being.  "Stupid trees," he panted around coughs of blood.  This was the second scrape he had gotten himself into that day.  First it was one of those blue-haired women from the Mercury Clan.  Thinking about her enraged him.  _No, I must not think about her. Little snot-nosed…  _"My, my, what have we here?  An angry little fire adept?  Hmmm…couldn't be.  I've always heard that they were so good at keeping their temper," she said sarcastically.    Scrambling up, he dusted himself off to look down at a beautiful young woman.  A wind adept, he judged, if she could mind read.  "What do you want?" he muttered.  "What do I want?  To help you.  Weren't you just coughing up blood?"  "I don't need your help," he managed around another hoarse cough.  "Now see here.  Of course you do. You can barely stand," she flicked a strand of blonde hair out of her purple eyes, "I won't take no for an answer."  He grunted as she guided him along.  "What do you expect to do anyway?  Unless I miss my guess, you have no healing skills."  She stopped and looked at him as though he were a complete moron, "I know a water adept with exceptional skills.  She'll have you fixed up in no time."  _Out of the frying pan and into the fire,_ he thought sourly.  "By the way.  My name's Kazay.  Your's?"  "It's Retsu," he mumbled, "just Retsu."


	2. Unwilling Hands

CH 2 – UNWILLING HANDS

            _Quite an interesting young man, _she thought.  _Very strong, if he was able to escape from the whole forest.  But still, reckless behavior should be rewarded as such and he certainly got his just desserts. His stamina is amazing.  Most people in his condition would be on the verge of death.  He looks as though he'd like to go back and burn down what he just got out of!  _However, his only thought seemed to be wishing that he were somewhere else entirely.  _Fool of a man.  They all seem to be that way though.  I can take care of myself, _she mocked silently, _don't need any help.  _

            In the distance a small black speck was barely visible.  The two were almost at their planned destination.  Well, hers anyway.  "Are we almost there yet?" he muttered unappreciatively.  "Open your eyes man!  See that off in the distance?  That's where we're headed."  _Fool woman, _he thought as he squinted off in that direction.  _How does she expect me to see anything in this condition?  _"Just a couple more miles," she told him cheerfully.  Trying to keep up a false attitude towards the man was irritating.  With all his frowning, she half expected to be chewing rocks.  

            Within no time at all they had arrived at the entrance to the dwarfed village.  An aging wooden sign hung down soberly over the entrance.  Scanning the faded white letters, he read, "Ikken."  _What a name for a few houses here and there, _he thought bitterly.  "What do you think?"  She asked, "I know it's not much, but it's good enough."  Once again his eyes skimmed over the small scattering of houses.  "Small," was his one word reply.  "Oh come now, do try and cheer up.  We'll have you in tiptop shape soon enough.  Then you can deny ever having met us, let alone seen us."  His sarcastic look was not at all what she expected.  "Oh, don't worry now missy.  I'll deny you all to your face soon as I'm ready to leave this forlorn place."  _Forlorn!?  Forlorn!?!?  _Judging by the look on her face, he'd have said that he struck a nerve.  Kazay narrowed her eyes as a tiny twitch appeared in the corner of his mouth.  "The sooner you're out of here, the better," she told him with a sniff.  "I couldn't be more inclined to agree with you," he answered.  The perfect opportunity to change the subject presented itself.  "We're here.  Well, seems to me it's time to dump you off," she said cracking open the door.  "Chirari?" she questioned the dark interior.  "Chirari?  Chirari I have a patient for you."  _Patient? _He thought, _Patient?  I'll show her patient…_

"Coming!  Coming!" a musical voice said.  "I'll be there in a minute."  Just as promised the face of a young woman appeared in the doorway.  Her blue hair and eyes quickly gave away what he'd been told about her on the way here.  Her high cheekbones and sharp eyes caused him to start.  "You!" the two said simultaneously. "Did I miss something?" Kazay interjected.  "I'm not helping that man," Chirari whispered angrily.  "And I refuse to be helped by her," Retsu added, snarling.  "Now the two of you are being ridiculous!  Retsu get in there!" Kazay hissed as she pushed him in.  He nearly tumbled on top of that same woman he'd been trying to keep out of his thoughts.  This was the same women who'd given him trouble earlier!  _She brought _him _here?  How in the world did Kazay manage to find him?  This rude, selfish, arrogant… _Kazay interrupted Chirari's thought.  "Chirari, you've never refused aid to anyone before, and I don't know why you are now.  But whatever the reason, it's _no _reason to let him wander around until he grows weak from blood loss," she whirled on Retsu, " and you!  You run all the way through a forest, practically get yourself killed, journey several miles all the way here for aid.  And now you refuse it?  The two of you are acting like children!"  Chirari hung her head in shame; she supposed she was acting like a child.  However, Retsu refused to give up.  "I come here for aid and if I change my mind who is there to tell me no?"  "I am," Kazay said facing him down.  His towering height seemed to diminish as she glowered down her nose at him.

            Within a few minutes she had shoved him into the sick room and had him in the bed.  "And don't you think about getting up either.  I'm watching you," she told him as she shut the door behind herself.  _How dare she waggle her finger at me! How dare she!  _He sat bolt right up in the bed and immediately wished he hadn't.  "I'll show her," he muttered as he settled back down dejectedly.  _She'll see, _he thought half-heartedly.

            "Why did you bring him here?"  Chirari questioned.  "Why not?"  Kazay replied pouring herself a cup of juice from Chirari's stock.  "I don't see why the two of you got so riled up anyway.  You acted as though I'd brought in a mad dog instead of a sick man."  "He's only injured not sick," Chirari said pointedly, as though it made a difference.  "What if he gets an infection though?  Then he'll be sick."  Chirari sighed at her friend's logic.  "The man is rude," she told Kazay, " He has no consideration for others and it probably would make no difference if he did."  "Why is he rude?  I feel like the two of you have had a grudge since childhood and I just found out!" Kazay said agitatedly.  Chirari sighed, "I met him sometime, early this morning.  As you know it had been raining the day before and the ground was quite muddy.  I'd gone home for a restocking of herbs and such when he comes along.  As bold as day.  Walked right in a mud puddle splashing some upon me.   I asked for an apology and he looked as though I'd asked for the moon.  I lost my temper a bit," she said abashed, "but he deserved it."  "Deserved what?" Kazay said suspiciously.  "Well… I sprayed him a bit….. and he sort of started a fire.  Just a small one mind you!  Well, I suppose you can guess what happened from there."  Kazay threw her hands up and sighed.  "The two of you really are childish!"  "He started it," Chirari murmured as she traced her foot along the ground with her eyes downcast.  Staring was all that Kazay found herself capable of.  "Look, I'll promise not to be so childish if you can get him to."  Sighing, Kazay poked her head into the sick room.  "You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow.  I think he's asleep."


	3. Aquantainces

CH 3 – AQUANTAINCES

            Retsu awoke with a start.  Where was he?  Thinking for a moment, he recollected the events of the past days and frowned.  He scrubbed a hand through his auburn hair as his frown deepened.  That blue-haired woman must have done something.  All his injuries were gone, except for a throbbing pain in his head.  _What was her name?  Chirari?_  As if thinking her name was a summon, she entered the room carrying a small bowl and washcloth.  "How are you this fine morning?" she sang cheerily.  Eyeing her suspiciously he wondered if she had forgotten the earlier events.  Perhaps she was pretending and had some sort of revenge set up for him?  "Fine," he muttered wearily.  Until now, he had not realized how tired he had been.  "Really?  I would have guessed you'd have a headache after going through such an ordeal," she replied calmly as she soaked the washcloth in the tiny basin.  "Kazay told me of your little adventure.  Quite reckless if I say so myself.  Rude too, but of course, you do seem a rude man."  _Here we go, _he thought, _now we get to the heart of the conversation.  _Strangely enough, she said no more about it.  "Where is Kazay exactly?" he asked, deciding not to pursue the subject.  "Off on some errand supposedly, she never says much on the subject of where she happens to be headed."  "Really…" he muttered thoughtfully.  _So where did that woman go and what is she up to? _

A cold wet washcloth against his forehead immediately startled him out of thought.  "Oh do hold still.  It's not as though I'm wrapping this around your neck and strangling you," she said with enthusiastic exasperation.  Cursing under his breath, he held still.  _How dare this woman mock me?  _he thought sourly, _Just who does she think she is?  _For a moment he seriously considered just torching the place, but decided against it.  "After another day's rest you'll be out of here in no time," she interjected into his thought path.  "Good," he muttered once more.  _He sure is grumpy, _Chirari thought, _I'll be glad when he's gone.  _"So why are you in this out of the way village?"  "What?" she said distractedly.  "Why are you in this out of the way village?" he asked once more.  _Woman should clear her ears, _he mused, slightly annoyed.  "Well, because they don't have any medical aid," she replied in her singsong voice.  That voice of hers was really starting to get on his nerves.  "Well aren't you the Good Samaritan?" he sneered.  "If you expect me to continue giving such aid," she paused for emphasis, " then you had better learn some manners.  "It's not like I asked for your help," he snarled.  "Well maybe you should just leave then!" she huffed, "If you're going to be so ungrateful, maybe Kazay should have just left you to rot instead of bringing you here!"  "I'd have much preferred it!" he snapped.  Chirari pointed at the door with the washcloth still in hand, dripping down the side of her hand. "Then get out," she told him with quite rage, "I help those who need it, and what you need is to learn manners.  You're just taking up my time.  Out!"  By this time she was quivering from head to toe.  "I will then!" he shouted tearing off the blankets.  Stumbling over to the door, he whipped it open and entered the main room.  Where Kazay had herded him in upon their arrival.  Chirari meekly followed, unbelieving that he took her up on the offer.  _Almost out, _he thought.  Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his brow.  _What DID she DO to me? _he thought as his vision began to blur.  The door was right ahead, well… three doors anyway.   Or were there more than that?  Retsu lost count as he collapsed on the floor.

*                                                                                              *                                                                                                      *

Retsu awoke in a bed once more, in a room that was beginning to feel too familiar to him.  He could here two female voices conversing on the opposite side of the door.  "I can't believe I didn't see it when I was analyzing him earlier!" Chirari's voice echoed, "I should have looked him over more slowly…or…. or…something!"  She sounded stressed.  Kazay's voice answered comfortingly, "Now, now, it's not your fault.  You just….. happened to miss the fact that he was poisoned.  It's a mistake anyone could have made."  "No it wasn't, I was rushed.  I _hurried _through his examination, because I couldn't stand to be near him.  It was unprofessional.  You're right Kazay, I am being childish."  "Now you listen here Chirari, I don't blame you for hurrying, the man does seem to have an unpleasant personality," _Unpleasant? _He frowned, "but you've fixed the problem and he's fine now.  You can probably go in there as soon as he wakes up and tell him that he can leave, once and for all."  "It's nice to hear that you're so _eager _to get rid of me!"  Retsu yelled through the wall.  The two women jumped.  "It would seem that he is awake," Kazay said, stating the obvious.  Both of the female adepts entered the room.  _I am…unpleasant?_  He mulled the thought over in his mind as they entered.  "Well," Chirari spoke, "you heard us.  You can go."  Strangely enough, Retsu remained silent as he inspected her.  _Unpleasant…I am not…unpleasant.  _Kazay waved a hand in front of his face.  "Maybe he's gone into shock?"  Retsu's reply was unamused, "I am not in shock, nor do I intend to leave so…soon."   "What?" Chirari gasped, unable to keep the shock from her voice.  The man merely looked at her.  He just _looked _at her.  "Miss Chirari," he said hesitantly, "I would like to…_apologize_…for being so rude to you earlier…and…I would like to thank you for healing me…"


	4. Escape

CH 4 – ESCAPE

            The man was starting to get on Chirari's nerves again.  But this time, it was for a different reason.  He was being overly helpful!  She supposed it was better than fighting with him constantly, but it wasn't helping her reputation, or his.  People in town were beginning to get used to him.  Some people actually were beginning to think that he wouldn't leave.  Especially the Perchins woman.   It didn't help that she was the biggest gossip in the village and had started another rumor.  In Chirari's opinion, this was the worst one yet.  "Mercury help me," she murmured as she remembered how it started.

            _"How are you this morning Chirari?  As perky as usual I see."  Chirari inclined her head slightly to her elder as a sign of respect.  "I am fine this morning.  You?"  "Oh, well, I'm not dead yet and that's all that counts isn't it?"  The water adept nodded once more, hoping that she would never think like that in her old age.  The woman was at least 150 and still kicking, of course, most people lived longer than that with the recent development of the Lemurian drought.  At this point in time, Retsu poked his head in, "Excuse me Miss Chirari, but did you have any other errands you needed me to run?"  After he had heard the supposedly secret conversation through the wall, the man had begun trying to be polite and overly helpful.  When he left, it wouldn't be soon enough for Chirari, no sir, not soon enough.  "Ah!"  Mrs. Perchins exclaimed, "This must be the young man you healed the other day.  Very handsome I might add.  How long have the two of you been together?"  "Pardon me?" Chirari asked.  "Oh come now don't be shy.  The two of you make a cute couple."  "What?!?!" she spluttered incredulously.  "He's NOT my boyfriend!"  Where was that man?  He seemed to have disappeared.  "Oh of course not dear," the woman said sarcastically, "It's no use denying it.  I can tell it from your eyes.  You like him."  "I DO NOT!"  With that she ran out of the room, her face a bright crimson color._

Chirari couldn't believe it.  The whole town was talking about it now.  If that didn't chase Retsu off, she hadn't the slightest idea of what would.  In fact, when he learned of the whole thing, he seemed _amused.  AMUSED!  _She had to make her escape.  Well, she was running low on herbs again.  That was a good excuse.  _Yes, _she thought, _a very good excuse.  _Of course, she could go tell the woman that they had "broken up", but that would have implied that they had been together in the first place.  _Desperate times require desperate measures, _she contemplated.  When to make her escape though?  Without her here, surely the man would eventually leave without her to torture.  _Hmmmm…best to do it as soon as possible, yet not too soon or someone might get suspicious.  But when?_  She continued to plan her flight throughout the rest of the day.

*                                                                                                  *                                                                                                    *

Kazay once more flicked a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.  Chirari had just left.  She had a sneaking suspicion that it was because of Retsu.  Stopping by Chirari's house caused the corners of her mouth to twitch.  _How amusing.  _Gone fishing had she?  The white sign stuck obtrusively outwards against the dark wood of the door.  A sudden thought came to her.   _I wonder if she'd mind if I…_  Quickly glancing around, she scribbled a new line in Chirari's hand on the sign.  It now read, "Gone on a fishing trip.  Be back after Retsu has vanished off the face of Weyard."  Kazay smiled.  It had been quite a while since she'd pulled any practical jokes on anyone, and this time, no one would figure out it had been her.  "What do you think you're doing?"  The wind adept must have jumped ten feet high.  She whirled around to see who had caught her.  "That's not very funny," Retsu told her with a patient look plastered across his face.  _Uh oh, _she thought, _when he looks like that, he positively boiling.  _"Hello Retsu," she said slowly inching away.  "How are you on this fine morning?"  By now, the look on his face was just annoyed.  "I asked you a question," he said, irritated.  "Oh, well, I was just leaving…"  "No, you're not," he said cornering her.  She beamed at him.  "Don't you have some chores for Chirari to be doing?"  "No."  "Oh…well, um, okay then.  I'll be going if you'll just move…"  "I'm not moving," his voice was dangerously soft.  "Where's Chirari?"   "She went fishing?"  Kazay said hopefully.  A thoughtful look slowly swept across his face.  "She went to Lemuria."  Retsu released her from the corner she had been forced into.  "How did you know?"  Kazay asked before she could clap a hand over her mouth.  "Lemuria is the best spot to fish in all of Weyard," after a pause he added, "Oh, and by the way, you better fix that sign."  With his final sentence, he opened his hand and a bout of flame scorched the sign.  As he disappeared off into the distance of the town, Kazay began to realize why she had stopped playing practical jokes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

SkyNymph:  Hello, my name is DR.  I have _finally_ got around to writing my first disclaimer.  Here it is:

Disclaimer: DR does not own Golden Sun or anything within the game.

DR:  Isn't that wonderful?  Thank you for reading and please leave a review.


	5. Soldier's Passing

CH 5 – SOLDIER'S PASSING

            _I've been tracking this woman for a day and night, _Retsu thought sourly, _No one can move that fast.  Unless she ran all the way.  _He scoffed at that idea; she had only been a day ahead of him when he started.  No one could have run the whole way to Lemuria.  The city was on the east side of the Gondowan Continent on a small and insignificant peninsula.  It would be at least a good week's journey from Ikken, which lay on the edge of the Suhalla Desert.  This was getting tiresome.  Why was he following this woman anyway?  What could he possibly get out of doing so?  He'd been pondering this ever since he had left.  _It's so I can release myself from this servitude.  _Once again his sour mood reflected in his thoughts.  Retsu had never been one to run out on a deal.  True, he'd made no deal with Chirari that said he had to help her, but he'd feel better telling her that he was leaving her little town nonetheless.  It still bothered him that he hadn't caught up to the woman yet though.  She would have had to stop and rest from time to time.  Surely she was not used to so much travel as he was.  Although, he was sure that if he pressed himself that he would soon be caught up to her.  _She can't be more than a few miles ahead of me.  Wretched little wench.  _

            "Might as well get a bite to eat," he spoke aloud.  He _would _catch up to her though.  He'd promised himself that.  But what if in the time it took him to eat his lunch she traveled a few more miles.  _Impossible!  _He told himself.  Just to be sure, he pulled out a wedge of cheese and bolted it down while walking.  That ought to hold him 'til dinner. With the thought of overtaking Chirari in mind, he quickened his pace and focused on the day's march ahead.

*                                                                                                                      *                                                                                                                          *

            His suspicions proved to be correct.  The woman had only been just a few miles ahead.  He quickly caught up to her and told her that he wanted nothing more to do with her.  She hadn't even acknowledged him.  Her sight was focused on a limp figure lying in the road.  Without saying anything, she had run ahead.  That had been at least five minutes ago, but it felt more like an hour.  What had appeared to be a bump in the road to him, was an injured man to her.   Chirari was applying every bit of healing knowledge she owned to use.  Dried blood plastered his face in a grisly mask.  Retsu would have taken the man from dead if he wasn't still breathing, or talking for that matter.  It was more of an intelligible mumble, however; every once in a while he was able to catch a word.  

"Hush now," Chirari spoke urgently, "You need to conserve your strength.  The man wasn't listening.  _Ignorant buffoon, why doesn't he listen?  _All of her skill was going to waste.  _He was too far gone, _the water adept stressed to herself silently.  It was time for her to realize the truth.  "I can't save him," she whispered.

"North," the man croaked hoarsely, "Go north.  Black…. wall."  _What's he talking about?  _Retsu wondered.   Obviously, he was a soldier of some sort by his uniform.   Perhaps this black wall was some sort of army?  He would have heard of it though.  If it wasn't an army then what could it be?  A disease?  Possibly a plague?  Surely not.  Retsu glanced at the man, considering.  Something was wrong with him.  Could it be that his condition was becoming poorer?  Impossible!  Chirari was healing him, or trying to.  How could he be getting worse?  Suddenly, the man began screaming uncontrollably.  What was happening to him?  His skin was beginning to rot!  Everything began to deteriorate.  Scrambling, Chirari pushed the man's head off her lap, screaming.  His form became thin and skeletal. It was as though something was destroying his innards, which in turn caused his skin to collapse inward.  A claw with a last few dripping shreds of flesh raised itself skyward.

"Nor…" he whispered hoarsely.  With that, his rib cage caved in and his futile efforts to survive had come to an end.  Chirari looked up, her face stained with tears and smeared with the man's blood.  She was taking this too hard, but what could he do?  Retsu turned away from her to inspect the corpse.  Swiftly, he turned his head and retched.  _There went my lunch, _he thought trying to forget the thing before him.  Gathering courage he peered at the carcass once more.  Slowly, Retsu reached forward to remove the man's shirt.  A sudden jerk on his wrist surprised him.  

"He's my patient, therefore, it is my duty to inspect him.  Not yours."  Turning his head, he glanced the young woman up and down.  She was visibly shaken and would need rest before long.  Her pale white face stared at him challengingly from behind scattered strands of cerulean-colored hair.  Blood and tears streaked down her cheeks and chin, causing her to look like a corpse herself, coming to take her own to the eternal slumber that awaited.  

"You need to rest-" he was interrupted by her scowl.  It caused him to realize just how alive she actually was.  It she had beared her teeth in a snarl, he would not have been surprised.  Lifting his hands, he backed away.

"Fine," he mumbled through gnashed teeth, "Just fine."  As soon as his back was turned, Chirari began gently removing the topcoat, which the zombie-like remains wore.  Turning her head for a breather, she began to wonder just what could have done this to a man.  Once more she glanced at the rotted thing.  All the internal organs were missing and all that appeared to be left was bones and the hanging flesh.  Gently, she reached forward to touch the remains.  The still form began quivering, as if making an attempt to come back from the afterlife.  Jumping back, she allowed yet another scream to peal forth from her lips.  Retsu turned hastily, only to see what was once a dying soldier, become a pile of ash in the soft soil.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

DR:  A quick note for those of you who are reading. It may appear that I reviewed my own story, but that was ChibiSkunkSaria.  Thanks!


	6. To Lemuria

CH 6 – TO LEMURIA

            The two adepts had decided to continue onwards toward Lemuria, it was the closest town and perhaps someone might know what had caused the deteriorating condition in the man they had found.  Chirari had been assessing the situation in her mind nonstop since the incident.  _What could have happened to him?  I've never seen anything like that with all of my years of experience.  _Originally she had tried questioning Retsu.  He was a traveler; there was a meager chance that he could have known.  Yet, he had known as little about the situation as she had, although he seemed reluctant to admit.  _He's far too prideful, _she thought. That is definitely one of his character flaws in her mind.  Why oh why had she had to get stuck with him?  It's not as though he'd been anything helpful to her since she met him.  _In fact, _she realized, _he's been nothing, but trouble.  _Unfortunately, he had been just as curious as she had been about the cause of the flesh eating and he had also suggested that it might be contagious.  She would have expected to have begun to experience symptoms by now and doubted that it was, but she couldn't afford to be close-minded on this matter.  Upon her arrival in Lemuria she planned to consult with other healers who had more years under their belts then she did; she hoped to get some definite results from these ancient physicians. 

_What is Retsu going to do while I'm there though?_  She granted herself a quick glance at him.  He had been awfully quiet recently.  Had the recent events managed to disturb him that much?  That couldn't be possible, he didn't seem to be that kind of man anyway.  It was almost as though he'd hardened himself against the outside world, well, except for when his temper flared up.  _That's a problem that all fire adepts seem to have though.  I guess he can't really help it, but his temper seems to be a lot stronger than the others who share his powers.  _Although she really hadn't met all that many fire adepts, so she supposed that she did not really have enough understanding in that area and probably shouldn't be debating it with herself. 

"How often have you been to Lemuria?"  Retsu's question startled Chirari out of her reverie.  "I'm sorry?" was the only reply she could muster in the limited amount of time her thought allowed her to this question.  With a somewhat annoyed look, he repeated his question for the absent-minded woman beside him.  She thought for a minute before returning an actual reply, "I would have to say whenever I run out of herbs or need some advice on something."  How could she not see that he wanted something more specific than that?  "And how often is that?"  The tone in his voice seemed to say that the Retsu she had known for such a short time was back.  "That depends on how many patients I get and, mind you, it's not that many," she thought for a moment and then added as an afterthought, "every once in a while a get a couple strays that wander into the village though."  Chirari flashed him an impudent grin.  _Is she trying to start something with me? _Retsu thought as he expressed a sour look towards this annoying female.  _Who made women anyway?  It's not as though they're good for anything._

"It's starting to get dark," she announced, in an attempt to change the subject.  He merely grunted in acknowledgement.  How could he be so difficult?  The man puzzled Chirari, she did realize that all men were like that, but it seemed to be amplified ten-fold for him.  "Don't you think we should stop and rest?"

"Are you tired?"

"No, but-"

"Then why do you want to rest?"

"It was getting dark and I thought-"

Once again he cut her off.  He was starting to annoy her, respectively, but she couldn't help but admit that he seemed good at swaying something in his favor.  Not that this would help him any.  "You can still see can't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, buts.  Keep walking unless you can't.  We should make as much progress as possible."

Thus, the rest of whatever conversation she tried to have with him passed in a similar stain.  She had a feeling that he was the kind of man who would keep walking until she either collapsed or abandoned him.  Both of which, she intended to avoid doing at all costs.  Chirari would show him just how stubborn she could be. 

Several hours passed before Retsu had been willing to stop and she was nearly stumbling through the dark when he raised his hand as a sign of halt.  Fortunately she saw him through the black haze that surrounded the two of them.  By that time she had been near ready to collapse, but her determination had kept her going.  _Stupid man anyway, _Chirari thought bitterly.  _I should like to see him strangled, or at least take someone into consideration beside himself for once!  I can't believe him!  The only reason he stopped was, because he couldn't see where he was going anymore!  _Right afterwards he had lit a fire and suggested lighting a torch and continuing.  She couldn't believe him!  Only her cross glare had kept him from forcing the issue.  She swept a strand of her disarrayed hair from her face as she lay down to sleep.  As soon as she arrived in Lemuria, the very first thing she was going to do was to take a nice, long, warm bath.

DR:  Well, I've finally updated.  I hope that you enjoyed this chapter; I kind of used it as a warm up.  I had a little trouble logging into my account so I can blame part of that on the                  lateness of this chapter, but overall, I'm just lazy.  Heh, heh, heh…


	7. Healer's Judgement

CH 7 – HEALER'S JUDGEMENT

_I can't believe it! _Chirari's thoughts built up in indignation.  _No such thing!  No SUCH thing?  But we _saw _it.  How could they tell me there is no such thing, when I saw it?  _She shuddered as she recalled the previous events.  Had it only been yesterday?  It certainly didn't seem like it.  "How did it go?"  The water adept jumped.  Why did Retsu have to always startle her like that when she wasn't keeping a close eye on him?  A sigh peeled forth and her soft voice revealed how hurt she felt, "Not well.  No one believed me when I told them what happened.  They said that they required proof." 

Retsu approached her from the statue he had been looking at.  One of the natives had told him that it was called the "Weeping Maiden".  It depicted a young and beautiful woman holding a vase.  She seemed to be trying to catch something with it, but he had been unable to figure out just what.  The life-like mannequin had a strange blue tinge to it; he assumed it was from age.  Just how old the sculpture was though, nobody knew for sure.  Several "stone artists", as they preferred to be called, had been recently trying to replicate the solemn figure.  It would just be a matter of time before the things were all over Weyard.  So far, no one had been able to make a perfect copy.

"What kind of proof?  Did they want you to bring what was left of the corpse all the way here?"  _Healers indeed.  Won't even believe one of their own.  _"Perhaps we should pay them a visit."  Retsu cracked his knuckles and began to walk in the direction of the House of Healers.  Oddly enough, it was placed right next to the House of the Senate.  "Retsu wait!! What are you planning?"  The young fire adept afforded himself a quick glance over his should at the woman who was hurrying to catch up.  She barely caught the mumble from under his breath, "They want proof.  I'll give them proof."  Chirari's eyes widened.  What was he up to?  Surely he wouldn't, no…would he?  Her pace quickened, but he had already thrown open to door to the House of Healers.  A circle of a dozen women all turned to him with agitation.  Nearly all of them had blue hair.  Each of varying shades.  There were even a few sprinklings of white among them.

Retsu's eyes narrowed as Chirari came up just behind him, still short of breath.  _So these are the old hags Chirari was talking about.  _Even though the majority of them were old women, there were a few here and there that were closer to his own age, and younger.  One of the older women spoke up, "This place is for healers, not brash young men."  Chirari attempted to pull him out backwards, but the man wouldn't budge.  His voice sliced through the air with heat enough to begin it's own fire. "What proof do you require?"  Each of the women started and then turned to peer at the blue-haired adept tugging on the man's arm.  Had she come back to defy them?  Their decisions were final!  "We will accept no proof-" A ball of flame rose in Retsu's hand.  "She has an eye witness.  Just because _none _of you has ever seen it, doesn't make it untrue.  I saw, just as she saw.  So now I ask you once more," his voice reached a dangerously soft tone that Chirari had heard once before, "What proof do you require?"  The youngest of the group stood up to answer him.  "So now you threaten us with violence?  Really Chirari, I had expected better of you!"  Long strands of hair covered Chirari's face in shame and she looked at the floor.  Why had she ever gotten involved with Retsu?  He was just bringing more trouble again.  "Don't you witches try to make her feel guilty!  I came here on my own!!"  With this, a blackened hole was newly smoldering in the center of their table. 

Every woman at the table rose.  This was too much!  First Chirari came with an unrealistic story and pleaded for help, and then she brought back someone to make them listen?  Chirari fled from the room before another word could be said.  _How could he do this?  I can't believe it!  _A crash behind her caused her to turn around.  The sound beforehand resembled something of a tidal wave.  She quickly found the source of the commotion.  Retsu stood up, drenched and began marching back in the direction he had been washed from.  "Retsu!  Wait!  Just stop it!"  He ignored her.  Flames cracked and burned in his eyes.  _I will NOT be beaten by a bunch of old wenches!!  I WILL NOT!  _Once more a tidal wave rose from the door just as Retsu reached it.  People gawked at the scene.  What was this man doing?  Trying to take on the house of healers one-handed?  Chirari pulled up her robe and ran to Retsu as he got up for the third time.  A gloved hand wiped the water off his face as he prepared for another assault.  "Retsu!  Listen to me!  Retsu!" 

He pulled his arm away from her as the twelve healers made their way out of the building.  _Now we'll see who washes away whom, now that they've stopped hiding in their little hole.  _A firm slap across his face temporarily startled him out of his concentration.  "Retsu stop it!  Don't you know what you're doing?  Look around you!  This isn't a battlefield!"  For the first time Retsu noticed all the people staring at him.  Not that it would have bothered him anyway, if Chirari hadn't mentioned it.  "Are you leaving young man?  Or do we have to drive you all the way out of Lemuria?"  Chirari stared at the group she had consulted ever since she first began healing.  She had never seen them use force against anyone, of course, Retsu was a first…  A sharp tug on her arm nearly caused her to fall over.  "Come on woman."  She looked around her in confusion as the crowd began to dissipate.  "Where are we going?"  The young healer regained her footing and started at him as he answered.

"To find the Black Wall, if they want proof, we'll give it to 'em." 

DR: I've been working on a story for FictionPress lately; so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!  He he he he…a stupid title.  Oh well.  It's not like anyone is going to be reading this anyway.


	8. Lalivero

CH 8 –LALIVERO

"Do you know anything about 'The Black Wall'?" Chirari wished Retsu wasn't so direct with his questions. Sometimes it helped to be secretive. The young man before them gave Retsu an odd look. "Are you aware that you shouldn't talk to strangers?" The fire adept scowled, "What should I care? I asked you a question." Fingering his coat pocket, he gazed at the pair through dusky clumps of hair in front of his eyes. They were an awfully strange couple, especially considering that one was obviously a fire adept and the other a water adept. Sighing he prepared his next answer, "That was very rude of you and with a look like that on your face I doubt you'll get much help." With that he turned on his heel and began striding off, a very dangerous thing to do with a man such as his questioner behind his back, but he was getting tired of the ceaseless inquiries that seemed to be going nowhere.

A tight grip settled on his shoulder, causing him to wince. "Retsu, maybe you shouldn't-", Chirari was cut off as the auburn-haired man lifted his hand sharply. Narrowing his eyes, Retsu lowered his voice dangerously. "I _said_ I asked you a question. Don't play games with me. It's just as rude to turn your back and ignore someone as it is to talk to strangers." The man Retsu had found to question glanced over his shoulder. "I could contact the authorities if you continue harassing me this way." The blue-haired woman hiked up her robe and scurried over to the two men who seemed to be trying to match glares. _Why does Retsu have to be so difficult about everything?_ Turning to address the subject of Retsu's interrogation, she began trying to explain his rash behavior. "I'm sorry for the way he is acting, he does this quite often and-"

"Who asked you to interfere?" Taking his hand off of the man's shoulder, he turned to face her. _I thought we agreed that I'd do the talking. Just can't keep her nose out of this._ Squaring her shoulders, Chirari prepared to defend her case. "He does have a point. You just can't treat him that way."

"And who are you to tell me how to handle this?"

"I'm trying to find this thing too, you're not the only one looking for it. Remember?"

"I thought we agreed that I'd ask the questions. _Remember_?"

"The way you're going about it, I'm beginning to wonder whether or not that was such a good idea!"

"You two fight like a married couple." Chirari flinched visibly as if struck a blow. _Married? Married? Mercury help me! It's just like with Ms. Perchins! _Retsu didn't seem all that pleased either. "We are NOT married nor are we _together_ in any way shape or form," he formed a tight ball of flames in his hand, "now answer the question before you wear my patience too thin." _Not this again, _Chirari thought, _it'll be another Lemuria. _People were already beginning to stare. The man shook his head, "I tried to end this peacefully, but I see that won't work." Rock pillars rose from the ground, surrounding the fiery-tempered adept on all sides and shaking the ground. Quickly, the crowd lost its enthusiasm and scurried off in seemingly random directions, not eager to be involved in the fight. Subconsciously, Chirari pondered their situation. _I suppose it is similar to Lemuria, but the crowd stayed to watch there, the people of Lalivero seem much more self-conscious. Although it is a small town… _

Masses of rock began pelting her as Retsu broke through his stone prison. He tore after his fleeing adversary, leaving Chirari behind to the mercy of the streets. Once again pulling up her robe, she ran after him "Wait!" She licked her lips while running in an attempt to relieve her sense of foreboding. "He knows something!" Retsu called back to her, "Otherwise he wouldn't be running or made it so difficult!" Turning a corner, she found the two squaring off again. Her mind swam. _What should I do? _"It's not that important! We can ask someone else!" Not facing her, Retsu answered, "It must be if he's so dang protective of it!"

The Venus adept leveled his palm parallel to the ground and within seconds it began to tremble as if it were being shaken. Clinging to the side of a building, Chirari watched in horror as Retsu launched a vault of flames at his opponent. _Why would something seemingly so simple be worth fighting over? _In the blink of an eye, vines rose from the ground blocking all of the assault except one whisp, which followed its path harmlessly on by. Before the other could act, Retsu continued on the offensive with another bout of fire. More wriggling snake-like protrusions broke the surface; however, they did not collide with all of the missiles this time. Several grazed the sides of his legs and one struck him full on in the face, knocking him senseless.

Chirari rushed to the man's side. That last attack could have killed him! She noted the burns on his legs and then scanned his face, wincing. Turning to Retsu, she glared. "You could have killed him!" Calmly ignoring her, Retsu dropped to the man's side and began digging through the man's coat. Horrified, Chirari's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" Pulling a small registration card out of the inside coat pocket, he showed it to her. "Apparently he's a soldier…and a deserter at that."

* * *

DR: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. I know it's not a good excuse. I tried to make this chapter a little more interesting than I had originally planned to make up for it. My family is moving again so I'll try to have the next chapter up before then. 


End file.
